


Weatherman

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy should have been a weatherman.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

> Response to challenge #58 "snow day" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

“Daddy, wake up! It _snowed_!” Well, that cancelled his job tonight.

“Sam, I told you not to wake him up.” At least Dean had tried.

“But Dean, it _snowed_.” First contact with an alien race wouldn’t compete with this particular news item.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” John opened one eye to look at the clock. Three whole hours of sleep.

“No school today, daddy, it’s closed!” Oh, great.

“Daddy, Dean says he’ll protect us from the killer snowmen when we go sledding but I want you to do it.” Sounded like he had a job after all.


End file.
